1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. One embodiment of the present invention also relates to a method for driving the display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. For example, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
Note that in this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. Thus, a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode and a semiconductor circuit are semiconductor devices. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like may include a semiconductor element or a semiconductor circuit. Therefore, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, definition of a display device has been increased. An increase in definition of a display device increases the number of wirings for transmitting an image signal to the display device, power consumption, or the like in many cases. In addition, the high-definition display device is likely to be influenced by noise, for example, electromagnetic interference (EMI), which often reduces display quality.
For this reason, low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) defined by the TIA/EIA644 standard (telecommunications industry association (TIA), electronic industries alliance (ETA)) is often employed as a means for transmitting a signal to a display device. LVDS is a communication technology that enables relatively high-speed operation and reduces power consumption due to a small amplitude signal, the number of wirings, and noises.
In addition, a technology for reducing power consumption of a display device by which the number of operations of writing the same image signal (also referred to as refresh operations) is reduced in the case where the same image (a still image) is continuously displayed is known (Patent Document 1). The frequency of refresh operations is referred to as a refresh rate.